


it's you that I need

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Woke up this morning, light poured in, you're with meI thought I'd be better off aloneNow, my soul has been torn and reborn, started breathingWhat have I done?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: advent challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	it's you that I need

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of my advent challenge! Hope you'll enjoy!!!
> 
> Song: 'What have I done' by Dermot Kennedy

When Yuzuru woke up, blinking sleepily and feeling relaxed and lazy, his senses coming back to him slowly. First, he noticed that he apparently had forgotten about setting his alarm clock, because judging by the amount of light coming into the room, it was probably closer to noon.

He could allow himself to do that, though, because it was summer, a hot one, that was why the only thing covering him was a thin sheet, wrapped loosely around his waist, his legs tangled in the silky fabric.

Then, he noticed that certain feeling in his muscles, that pleasant, warm ache spreading through his entire body.

And then, he remembered.

He stilled, eyes snapping open and wide as he stared at the window, his breathing hitching and heart stuttering, memories of the night coming back to him, making his blood circle faster in his veins, his palms itching.

Yuzuru swallowed hard, trying to focus, and after a moment he could hear something more than just a frantic pounding of his heart. Now, he heard a deep, regular breathing coming from somewhere close behind him, a quiet sigh from time to time, and Yuzuru felt hot all over again, his cheeks and neck burning a little as he was wondering what he was supposed to do now. Pretend that he was asleep and wait? Leave as quiet as possible, even though it was his own room?

Or maybe, he could face everything without running away, and maybe he could stop pretending he didn't understand those feelings swirling inside him for longer than he was truly ready to admit.

So very slowly, he turned around, rolling to his other side, sheets sliding down his hip, but he forgot about it the moment he saw Javi's face.

_Woke up this morning, light poured in, you're with me_

_I thought I'd be better off alone_

_Now, my soul has been torn and reborn, started breathing_

_What have I done?_

Javi looked so calm like that, with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted as he was breathing slowly, still deep asleep, his nose scrunching a little as if he could somehow feel that he was being watched.

Yuzuru's heartbeat didn't calm down a bit, if anything it started beating even more wildly, but he didn't mind, and he dropped every thought about running away. Because how could he leave, when Javi was right there, his cheek pressed against the pillow, the softest of expressions on his face, fingers curled on bunched sheets between him and Yuzuru.

Was there really a point at pretending, still?

Carefully, Yuzuru reached with his hand to touch Javi's face, the lightest of brush tracing his jaw, caressing a corner of his mouth. At the age of thirty- one Javi looked better than ever, still a perfect balance between sharp features and soft expression, all dark hair and long eyelashes. So Yuzuru took that opportunity to look at him again from so close, always greedy.

They hadn't seen each other for a long time, at that point of their lives meeting mostly during summer shows, just like that one, and it was fun and easy as always, until their eyes met suddenly over the table during dinner, and then, something clicked, quiet, burning.

And now they were there, naked and bathed in the warm sunlight, and Yuzuru _knew._ He knew what it was, that feeling inside him, big, important, and a little bit scary. And he knew that it was there for much longer, hidden too well even for himself to find it, buried and ignored for years, probably.

Yuzuru didn't think he could ignore it anymore.

He slowly moved his fingers down Javi's neck, to his shoulder, collarbones, examining with attention, marvelling at the softness of his skin, strength of his muscles. 

He was beautiful, and Yuzuru loved him. 

_I never thought I needed saving, I was right where I should be_

_Good God, I know it's dangerous, but it's you that I need_

_I'm in love this time_

For a long time, the only love Yuzuru knew was the one he was carrying for skating, and for his family. For years he had been suffocating all the little sparks of attraction that sometimes appeared in his chest, small and shy and so distracting, pointless threat to his career, it seemed. 

Now, Yuzuru wasn’t competing anymore, and Javi wasn’t only his training partner. 

Now, Javi could be his everything, and all Yuzuru had to do was to reach out to him. 

So, he did. 

“Hey.” he murmured, sweeping his thumb over Javi’s cheek, waking him up gently “It’s time to wake up.”

Javi mumbled something, eyes still closed and nose scrunching even more, and instead of waking up he shifted closer, pressing his face to Yuzuru’s neck, nuzzling against the hollow of his throat. 

“Okay.” Yuzuru chuckled breathlessly, sliding his hand in Javi’s curls, fingers carding through soft curls “I guess not.”

“Mhh.” Javi mumbled incoherently, only snuggling closer, arm wrapping loosely around Yuzuru’s waist. 

It was warm and calm, and so perfectly right, and Yuzuru promised himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t let go. No matter what difficulties the world would throw at them. 

_Ever since the other night_

_I've been thinking 'bout the way you smile golden_

_Wanna move inside of your light_

_What have I done?_

_Oh no, what have I done?_

_You be brave for me, now_

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Or not really? Don't hesitate to tell me and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
